TUFF TD Puppy
by The Dudleyman
Summary: This is my remake of TUFF Puppy This is where Dudley is very mature and competent which take his job seriouly as a Agent a little to serious this is an instant Kudley pretty much
1. TD Purrfect Partners Ep 1

**TUFF Puppy all his characters (c) Butch Hartman**

**But the Thunderbolt car and outfit is mine**

**Purrfect Partners Episode 1**

In the Petropolis Museum...

A pink haired tan feline museum guide leads some tourists and people trough a museum the museum has some nice artifacts of gold and art and the people were dressed nicely too

"This way people" the guide instructed She stopped the crowd to a golden artifact called the Golden Rat the golden artifact were made of gold with green emeralds in its eyes

"This is the Golden Rat Legends say of this golden rat it has some spooooky hypnotizing powers that can hypnotize the rats and cause an apocalypse" She explained

Ohhhh (the crowd)

"But anycase I'm sure no one will break in here and steal it" the Guide said

Crash!

A yellow eyed grey rat wearing a white shirt and black pants bursts from the museum's roof building with an aid of a rope he lower himself quickly to the floor and grab the Golden Rat from the guide

"And that is precisely why I am stealing it" The rat said

I'm who are you? A random person in the crowd asked

Guess

You the clown guy at the Petropolis carnival

"No" (Snaptrap)

"Your my plumber that fixed the toilets by a school" a bear person said

"No!"(Snaptrap)

"Your look like my mother" a dog person said

"Nooo!.." Snaptrap said louder slaps his forehead. Honestly people your so dumb I am Verminous Snaptrap and I'm the leader of DOOM Diabolical Order of Mayem and I'm stealing the Golden Rat so I can hypnotize every rat in Petropolis to do my bidding

"mww..HAHAHAHA!" Snaptrap laughed maniacally

Not so fast Snaptrap! The guide shouted the guide shred her disguise revealing Top TUFF Agent Kitty Katswell a beautiful black wawy haired, green eyed tan cat wearing her turtle sweater, black jumpsuit, matching white hairband,gloves and boots "I'm TUFF Agent Kitty Katswell (revealing her badge) And you are under arrest for stealing the Golden Rat"

"Oh no its Agent Kitty Katswell of TUFF" Snaptrap said a bit startled Snaptrap grabs a spear from the statue and ready himself with it "So came to fight with your mart...ial arts"

I rather use my CLAWS! Kitty said retracts her razor sharp claws.

Snaptrap widen his eyes drops the spear and run away like a coward for the exit.

Kitty widen his eyes after his reaction still posed in her clawed position.

Snaptrap runs to the DOOM Van and drives away to the north Kitty ran fast as she could but it was to late

"Lets do this" she said to herself Activating her jet boots and thrusts forward in high speed

Just then a black car called ThunderBolt looking very high tech with dual jets at the back yellow lining TD named mags and dual thrusters at the back comes by a high speed trough the Petropolis streets the driver of the car was a expert it dodge cars even in high speeds apparently the car was following the DOOM Van as well just a mile away

As Kitty moves in a high speed pursue after Snaptrap

"Okay Snaptrap lets see what you got" Kitty said activating her tactical targeting system with a missile fitted to her head {-_Target Locked-}_

She fired the missile from her helmet the missile did hit but near the tires of the van meaning the missile got confused and the van was still driving

"Stupid missile" Kitty said to herself

The Thunderbolt speds trough, passing the Doom Van

"Nice car" Kitty said focusing on the mysterious black car that went by

The car went high speed and suddenly its brakes is hit it drift around in a circle locking perfectly with its sides across in the street. The DOOM van was heading to its direction several hundreds of meters away

The front door of the Thunderbolt opens and the driver gets out the driver is revealed as Dudley Puppy or

Agent Thunderdog a handsome muscular blue eyed white dog with black floating ears wearing his matching black shirt, black tights, sunglasses, a charcoal grey trenchcoat with white zipper , golden bands on his wrists shins , waist and a katana made of gold fitted to its black holder behind his back comes by standing on the front of the traffic

"Whose that boss" Fransicco asked Snaptrap

"Who cares crush him!" Snaptrap said

As the Van come by Dudley acrobatically roles out the way and slice the side of the van in slow motion with his golden katana you can see the sparks as the sword ripped trough the van's metalic side

The Van lost control and rolls over to his side and the van continues to slide to the direction of the coffee shop

Dudley widen his eyes still posed with his katana over his head

Snaptrap in the van manage to open their hide out by lifting up the entire coffee shop wall letting the van slide trough closing the wall behind them

Dudley lowers his sword making an serious expression

"Meeoow!" Kitty meowed softly and seductively staring at the white dog wielding the golden katana Apparently she fell in love with the handsome looking dog

"Looks like you missed him" Kitty said smiling at the dog

Dudley puts his sword to its casing looking at the smiling TUFF Agent Kitty Katswell

You must be Agent Kitty Katswell of the Turbo Under Cover fighting force Dudley said looking emotionless posing in a stand position

How did you know my name? Kitty asked surprised by Dudley's sudden answer

"I guessed"

"Oh by the way thats a nice sword you got there" Kitty said looking at his sword at his back

Thanks Dudley said walking away forward

Hey whats your ...

Dudley suddenly flips acrobatically high to the roof of the coffee building

"Name" Kitty finished "Cute and Agile too rrrrrr" She pured in affection.

Dudley on the roof takes out a black high-tech blaster with a suppressor and shots holes on the roof couple of times making holes on the roof Dudley then kicks the weaken spot of the roof allowing the blocks of concrete to fell in side to the floor.

He flips in the hole and vaults to his feet and walks through the lair of Snaptrap cocking his blaster

"Taking that golden rat was easy and genuis" Snaptrap said with cheer "The only thing was that wierdo in the street derailing us from the road but anycase everything is going according to plan"

"Ha pretty dumb plan too if you ask me" Larry said folding his arms with a frown.

Awwwwww Larry screams as he been shot by Snaptrap's blaster "Its not dumb besides my mom says its a good plan I think"

"So what are we going to do with that rat boss" Franssico asked.

I'm I was thinking to..

"Take it back to the museum where it belongs" a voice said.

Snaptrap and his guys turned to Dudley Puppy who had his trademark serious expression in the shade

"Who are you wierdo" Snaptrap said.

"I'm Agent ThunderDog Elite UDI Agent from the United Defence Initiative and I'm placing you and your mercenaries in custody for stealing that valuable artifact" Dudley said

"Uhhh... Get this wierdo!" Snaptrap shouted Franssico tried holstered his blaster but Dudley blasted him quickly before he could aim Bear Trap rushed with his bear traps the bear swing his traps but Dudley dodged it simply kick his gut quickly with a right low karate kick and spun a powerful left axekick to his head smashing the bears head in sicken thud on the concrete floor Dudley look at Ollie that tried to threw a punch but Dudley spun a tae kwondo kick and allow the British DOOM Agent spun out of control Bad Dog came by with his punches. Dudley dodged his punches grabs the dogs waist and made multiple scorpion kicks on his head dazing the dog He finally spuns a powerful taekwondo kick at Bad Dog send him high in the air and hitting his back K.O.

Larry yells to attack but Dudley blast the grey rat freak with his blaster quickly

Dudley then turns to Snaptrap looking serious.

Snaptrap back him self to the wall sweating from head to toe holding the Golden Rat

"I surrender!" Snaptrap cried. Holding the Golden Rat in front hoping it will end nicely for him.

As Dudley went forward to take it Snaptrap accidently drops a smoke pellet from his belt filling the place with smoke blocking Dudley's view and allows Snaptrap to push a button get in a getaway rocket Dudley runs trough the smoke with his S-63 30mm Rail Gun(Looks like a rifle) but realize Snaptrap has already launched off. Dudley aim's his rail Gun to the rocket but lowers it down.

"_I might destroy the Golden Rat" _Dudley thought.

TUFF Arrives mostly cars and vans and Dudley lowers his rifle at his side.

In one of the TUFF vans a door opens and a flea jumps out jumping in a camera to show his face as Chief

Whats going on here! The Chief shouted

Kitty Katswell cames in.

"This is the dog who stopped Snaptrap" Kitty said

"Not quite yet, He got away with the Golden Rat" Dudley corrected.

"And can you explain me why how you manage to single handely stop the most dangerous villains of Petropolis" the Chief asked jumping to Dudley

"Experience" Dudley replied

"Son you coming with us" the Chief commanded

At TUFF Head Quarters...

Dudley was sent trough some tests Keswick a TUFF Scientist had him running on a conveyor belt with only his pants on this showing his muscular abs

The Chief went to Keswick boarded on his robotic prototype with big screen.

"So Keswick whats the results"

Apparee. his name is d.d. Puppy or Agent T. who is an eee..lite UDI Agent of the United Defense of Intiative an Military Organisation not from this world.

mmmm what other results can you tell me of this Agent over here on the conveyor belt

Keswick further explained looking at his clipboard "For starters his an v. accomplished martial artist master of any martial art known to man, Master in all languages Expert Marksdog Expert Swordsdog blah blah blah.. and his very handsome" Keswick explained

Keswick then walk to the computer screen.

"Anycase there is more too"

Keswick presses the button showing the 3D Representations of Dudley Puppy

"Dudley Puppy has a super dog DNA"

"Anycase he has every doggie genepool inside his DNA Known to man starting with the stupendous speed of a greyhound, the superior sense of smell of a bloodhound, the astounding strength of an Alaskan malamute, and the powerful punch of a boxer and just mmmmm..any others"(Keswick)

As Dudley hear the two talking with his very sharp ears he flips off the conveyor belt take his black shirt put it on and sort his golden bands on his wrists before wenting to see what the two was talking about

"This is brillant Keswick Snaptrap has step always ahead with us every way but with this Super Dog Agent we can rid of him and his agents for good" The Chief cheered

Chief remember we still not sure h.h. is interested in joining TUFF Keswick said, unsure of the Chief's opinion

"I'm glad to be aboard sir" Dudley said sitting on one of the chairs. Looks like you need some help"

"Welcome Aboard Agent Puppy!" The Chief said, jumping in joy.

"Please sir call me Agent ThunderDog" Dudley said emotionless.

"Oh Agent ThunderDog" The chief said. Dudley I want you to see our very top of our agents"

Kitty somersault and kick a Snaptrap dummy.

She turns around wawing her beautiful black hair and saw Dudley,Chief and Keswick coming in her training room.

"Oh Meow what have we hear Super Dog" Kitty said giving Dudley a love glare which made Dudley

back a bit for some reason Dudley is scared of her affection towards him

"This is our Top Agent Kitty Katswell best of our agents" The chief pointed.

"Coincidently I met her at the coffee shop" Dudley explained looking at the chief.

Kitty went a step closer waving her nice tan tail making a smile looking at Dudley's muscles on his shirt and tights Rowr...

"Speaking off Dudley why did you leave so quickly when we were talking" Kitty said lovely. "We were just getting to know each other"

Dudley went some steps forward looking serious. "I had my operations"

"Why don't we talk less and have a little fight show" Pose her karate stance. "Ya"

Dudley rolled his eyes still firm as a statue. "You don't wanne do this"(Narrator: Transporter 2 Piano Fight scene)

"You don't have a choice I must warn you I am a master in several styles of martial arts speak 120 dialects

fluently and my claws(retracts them) is registered as lethal weapons"[Kitty Katswell]

"Sounds promising" Dudley said "Hitme"

Kitty threw a high right karate punch but Dudley swayed and her fist was just about to touch his big nose

"Fast are you" Kitty taunted

_Fight Mode_

Kitty Katswell(Low Karatekick)

Dudley Puppy(Swayed his hips back just close)

Kitty Katswell(Uppercut)

Dudley(Bend his back 90 degrees and then back to stand position)

Kitty Katswell: "Very Nice but not good enough"

Kitty Katswell: Threw several punches chops kicks using her claws

Dudley(Dodges every one effortlessly)

Kitty Katswell:(Threw a punch)

Dudley(Palm Block)

_End of Fight Mode_

"Checkmate" Dudley said. Kitty widen her eyes blushes a bit until Dudley trip her with a quick very low kick which made her fell on the floor

Kitty widen her eyes in wonder but surprisely Dudley walks and offer him his right hand to help her up.

Kitty expressions suddenly turn in a evil seductive look where shes grabs Dudley and slam him on his back with her atop his pelvis

"Gotha Tiger" Kitty said smoothly with her face inches away "Purr"

Dudley widen her eyes what just happened only to stare at her glittering emerald eyes

Guys I hate to break your l.l. birds but we have intel

Dudley and Kitty quickly get up

"What intel is it about Snaptrap" Dudley asked looking serious again "Whats he doing now"

The duo and the Chief went to the big screen

"His planning to u.u..use the Golden Rat to hypnotize all of the rats of Petropolis and rob Petropolis and we have e.e.e xactly one hour to stop him" Keswick said

"How close is he?" Kitty asked looking serious

"His just by the warehouse by the south"(Keswick)

"Then we can stop him by foot" Dudley said clenching his right hand.

Thats settled then, Agent ThunderDog and Kitty Katswell stop Snaptrap from trying to vandalize the city and we counting on you two" The Chief commanded his looking serious

Afterwards Serious Dudley and Kitty split in opposite directions to prepare for the mission.

**By DOOM Lair**

Snaptrap was by his computer

With the Golden Rat in our hands we would be unstoppable Snaptrap said, lefting up the golden rat

"Uhh boss how is that exactly canne make us unstoppable" Ollie asked

"Well I'm I dont know I did'nt thought of that one … I know we start celebrating that we actually stole the Golden Rat"

The goons rolled thier eyes to each other _The Boss is a Lunatic_

"Tell me about it" Larry said not amused

"Hey boss, why don't we use the the Golden Rat to hypnotize all the rats of Petropolis to steal all the loot" Ollie instructed

Shut up Ollie I got it we..(typing on his computer showing shots of their target for the looting) use the golden rat to hypnotize all the rats of Petropolis So we can use them as my bidding to steal all the loot of Petropolis HAHAHAHAHA "_Laughing Like a crazy lunutic" _

"Thats great boss" Francisco cheered claping his hand "_Moron"_

I know its a great plan

Snaptrap suddenly raised his tone "So get to the Plan!"

**Back to the TUFF Duo**

Dudley and Kitty cautious went in the warehouse they were passing some boxes Dudley had his trenchcoat this time

"We close" Kitty whispered

"There is something wrong" Dudley whispered.

"What can it be"(Kitty)

"Its quiet, too quiet We should be cautious Snaptrap could have set some booby traps over here" Dudley explained

"Good Point"(Kitty)

The two went forward at the sudden a huge cage starts to fell Dudley realize the sound

"Look out Katswell!" Dudley shouted grabs Kitty and acrobatically flips to the side letting the cage slam on the floor with a clang!

He gently put Kitty on her feet.

"Thank you I owe you a reward rowr a kiss if you will" Kitty cooed

"No kissing please besides we have company" Dudley said, focused on his mission.

"Yeah right" Kitty said looking serious.

"Well I see you dodged my trap weeeeeeirdo Snaptrap" shouted from an catawalk

Dudley holstered his dual 45 blasters quickly at the vermin on the catawalk

Kitty frowned and Step forward "His name is not Weirdo his name is Agent ThunderDog and his very cute"

Dudley rolled his eyes still holding his blasters.

Holster her Blaster. "And in the Name of TUFF you are under arrest for trying to hypnotizing the rats of Petropolis to loot Petropolis"

"Well you tooooo late the moon is up already" Snaptrap said evilly, raising his tone.

Snaptrap holds the Golden Rat up allowing the moon rays to pass the gems which made a green wawe of rays slowly the rats eyes turn red and was under Snaptrap's control.

Rats get them! Destroy them(Snaptrap)

Dudley and Kitty posed in their fighting stance thousands by thousand of rats start to charge at the duo

"Swift when ready" Dudley said Fastening his fists.

Kitty narrowed her eyes.

When the Rats jumped Kitty made a high taekwondo kick hitting the rats "Ya"

Dudley made a roundhouse kick

Kitty clawed the rats

Dudley made a lightning dojo punch

and Finally a Scorpion Kick

All the Rats were subdued.

Dudley and Kitty posed in their fighting stances

"HAHAHAHA You can's stop me I have still the Golden Rat" Snaptrap shouted looking defeated and angry "Wierdo!"

Dudley shoots simply as if he was a expert marksman hitting Snaptrap's leg making the rat scream in pain flipping the Golden Rat in Dudley left hand and shoot the trap button below the catawalk making the vermin freak fell in a cage

"You been caged" said Dudley

"And now I shall plot my revenge" yelled Snaptrap.

Ah shut up! Kitty shouted at Snaptrap " You going to serve your time in bars"

**The next day by the TUFF Graduation Day**

The The Secret Agent Academy tested Dudley's skills and apparently no agent has even a match for him even in numbers combined in combat and expertise so the Academy just graduated him at a instant because he was too over qualified.

With Kitty driving the TUFF mobile with her sunglasses following Dudley who was wearing his TUFF suit and sunglasses in the passenger seat looking emotionless and quiet

Kitty looked at him and smiled while driving. I kind of want to wonder how did you beat the academy so well?

Dudley looked at her. I was in the UDI Intelligence Academy and various other when I was 14 and its a pretty long story, just drive(Dudley)

Looks very interesting Were you Top Agent Kitty asked him giving him a love glare

"Yes I was the best Agent I was even a Commander when I was 16 years old in the army"(Dudley)

"You know honestly we make such purrfect partners you and I don't we" Kitty said smoothly easing her head closer to Dudley

Yes we will now Drive widen his eyes

And the TUFF Mobile went to the Sunset

**End of TD Purrfect Partners Stay tune for the next episodes as we learn more about Dudley's past Goodnight folks **


	2. TD The Doom-mates Ep 2

**Doomies Episode 2**

**TUFF Puppy and all characters locations (c) Butch Hartman**

**By TUFF HQ**

In TUFF's Armoury the Steel door slides open. Dudley and Kitty wents in and Kitty show Dudley all of their weapon arsenal.

So here is TUFF's Arsenal Kitty said. "Where all our high tech weapons and gadgets are located"

"Impressive" Dudley said, while walking to examining the weapons.

He look on one of the hand held blasters at one of the selves and cocks it with his hand

The blaster was grey with purple features

Kitty went closer to him. "You know you look handsome with that blaster you holding" Kitty smiled

"Thanks" Dudley said serious as usual. Putting the blaster back to the selve.

I can see pulsers, rail guns, hand grenades, RPG's blasters, protonic based suppressor blasters and c4 charges etc pretty much Dudley said, looking around the armoury.

"Pretty smart" Kitty said "Where did you get all of those expertise and knowledge Oh let me guess the UDI Intelligence Academy you mentioned right"

"Yes" Dudley said

Okay since you a very smart agent and a pretty cute one" Kitty showing her sexy smile, wawing her tail

She lifts up a green disk and the disk retracted a blade.

"Do you know what this is?"(Kitty Katswell)

"It a Multi weaponized aerodynamic device that can adapt in various weapons like High energy lasers clubs and rockets etc the one similar choice in my TD suitcase" Dudley replied, Flinch one of his brow a bit

Dudley tosses his black steel case of his weapons and gadgets on the table.

"Cool customization I'm dying to see whats in it" said Kitty, leaning a bit forward to examine the suitcase

Dudley turns the handle of the suitcase, flips open a lid presses colourful holographic square buttons and the case de-pressurizes letting out some steam between the sides.

Dudley opens the big lid and all of his specialized weapons and gadgets is displayed it was in a black yellow theme looking very advanced and it had pulsers gadgets a dismantled rail gun and many other weapons and gadgets.

"Niiiiice" said Kitty

Dudley took a pistol sized weapon or his signature 45 blasters that looks like a pistol with a suppressor/silencer however just with a bi-pedal feel

"This is a 45, A meduim range high pulser which is my specialized choice its accurate fast for its deadliness" Dudley explained, before putting the pulser back in the suitcase

Dudley took out another pulse based weapon that look like the one before but only in a front it had some transparent end. "This the U62 protonic pulser its also a meduim range weapon its good for armour piercing

Kitty smiled lower her eyelids a bit.

Behind them was Agent Nutz a crazy squirrel that will shoot anything for just no reason was now walking in the armoury

Dudley puts the U62 pulser back. "And as a quick preview we have the laseriod EMP bolts my S blades napalm grenades and my S-63 Rail Gun etc etc" Dudley continued, before closing the steel case leaving a locking sound and taking the case from the table

Nutz walk past the Green Disk next to him and his mind suddenly goes nuts

"Stop following me!" yelled Agent Nutz, and holstered his blaster and shoots behind him the rays accidently arms the green disk and the disk suddenly thrusts like a rocket trough the wall

Dudley and Kitty's eyes went wide turns around what just happened.

The green disk was shooting green lasers in directions hitting everything in its path Panicking TUFF Agents and staff screamed for thier lifes.

"Ran for it Agents the exit is just over there" The chief said , while pointing to an emergency door.

The lasers accidently severed Kitty's whiskers.

"No whiskers no balance" said Kitty, while shaking her arms for balance but fail anyway.

Dudley quickly grab a random blaster and shoot the out of control green disk with it in presice accuracy causing it to fell with a clang on the floor.

"Ah thanks Agent ThunderDog" The Chief said , sigh in relief.

"No Problem" Dudley replied. Sliding the blaster on the table

Way to go Nutz you destroyed TUFF HQ! shouted Kitty , giving Nutz a death glare

"Don't yell at me you the one that put it over there" Nutz countered

Kitty grinned she retracted her claws "I canne shre... Whoa Whoa Whoa" said Kitty , wawing for balance but fell on the floor.

"You okay Katswell" Dudley asked worried.

Kitty tried to get up was about fail again but Dudley grab her and put her at stand position but then Kitty fell again but her head stopped at Dudley nose and her nose was touching his

Dudley widen his eyes. Its awkward for a dog having a cat laying on his nose

"He He He your nose is soft" Kitty giggled

Dudley put her slightly on her at stand position.

"You have no balance the whiskers keep you in balance" said Dudley.

"Meow thank you been so informative" Kitty pured in affection.

"Yeah thanks" said Dudley, looking away still holding her.

A chunk of concrete of the building fell of the severely damaged TUFF HQ walls hitting the parking lot and a car alarm goes off.

Suddenly the big TUFF computer screen lits up.

Keswick went to the computer. "We have intel that the m. mind the Chameleon has escaped the Petropolis jail.

"Really and what is the characteristics of this Chameleon" Dudley asked

The Chameleon is a mastermind wearing a special molecular suit that can adapt himself into anything(Keswick)

"mmm thats new style of stealth" said Dudley.

The computer screen shows two prisoners having a tea party one is a goat and the other one is a bear.

"More tea Mrs Bear" the Goat said

"Don't call me Mrs Bear or I make you look the tea!" The angry brown bear said.

The goat gulped.

As the screen moved to another cell there was pink decorations on the wall pretty fancy but unlike the other cell of the two tea party prisoners there is a lightbulb in that cell This quickly got Dudley's attention

"Very strange there is one lightbulb in that cell while the other cells don't"(Dudley)

"You right Thunderdog something tells me something is very fishy over that lightbulb" said the Chief narrowing his eyes

As a guard pass by the lightbulb suddenly turned to a green chameleon with freaky eyes in directions wearing a green black special suit

"Hi I'm the Chameleon I have escaped and I'm going to have my revenge for Kitty Katswell putting me in jail, I'm coming for you Kiiiiitty Katswell" Chameleon said, before sped of the screen.

Dudley sniffed. "The Chameleon is on his way"

The Chief turned to the TUFF Duo. "It seems this crazy lizard is after Kitty Katswell Agent ThunderDog your mission is to protect and escort her to her appartment till she got her balance back"

"Yes Chief It will be my honour to protect one of the best of your agents" said Dudley's seriously

"I know you will son"(The chief)

"My hero" sighed Kitty romantically.

**By the Thunderbolt(Dudley's car)**

The Thunderbolt is in roofless mode

Dudley with Kitty in his arms opens the door to put Kitty on the passenger seat He then flips on the driver seat and starts up the car

"Hello"(Chameloen)

The Chameleon jumps in front of the car

"Hi I'm the Chameloen and..."

Dudley rides him over crushing him leaving TUFF. Dudley does'nt take any nonsense.

"Paaaain!"(Chameloen)

"Freak" said Dudley while driving.

"Nice way of crushing that crazy creep" said Kitty her black hair was waving by the wind

"I don't negotiate with criminals especially when it cames to that multi directed eyed freak" said Dudley focusing on the road.

The Chameleon looking like a pan cake got himself up.

He stretched his back.

"Aahhrg! I don't even have a chance to introduce myself no matter I just get to Kitty's appartment disguising as that bus over there" said Chameleon , forming himself as a bus and went after Kitty

As Dudley drives he suspects a green looking bus with a big mouth of the chameleon on one his mirrors. Dudley immedialy realize that is the Chameleon and took out a big gun{Personal Ion Cannon of Command and Conquer Renegade} with his other hand while the other hold the wheel

**ZAPPP!**

Dudley puts the weapon back to the car and continue his focus by driving.

The Bus is completely incinerated to black ash who is the chameleon.

Owwwy.. Groan The Ash form of the Chameleon before the wind blows his ash away

**Next slide**

Dudley drives the Thunderbolt with Kitty trough the road.

The Chameloen disguised himself as helicopter this time.

"With me in the air there is no way anything can go wrong"(Chamaloen) said the chameleon with the sound of the rotor spinning.

Guided Missiles comes towards the Chameloen.

"Oh Bluey"(Chameloen)

**!KABOOM! **

The fiery smoking chameloen helicopter crashes in a big lake near a bridge.

"Ooouchrgghhuuu.." groaned the Chameleon under the water.

"Dudley was still holding his smoking rocket launcher while driving before putting it back again and focus on the road again"

**Final Slide**

The Chameleon disguised himself as a tank this time it was green in its appearance pretty modern.

_{-Target Locked Initiate TD Orbital Ion Particle Laser-}_TD Computer

An instant verticle Blue laser from above appears that apparently comes from Thunderdog's Orbital Super Weapon the Ion Cannon(inspired by the GDI Command and Conquer) but the cannon was set at low mode so it is just enough to destroy the tank. if it were a higher setting it could have probally vapourize the entire bridge which is not cool.

**!ZAPPP!**

the Chameleon is rendered in ash again and his lucky to survive.

"How does that dog know I am the CHAMELOEN!" (Narrator: Guess why)

Dudley was the one who set the target on his TD tablet computer.

"Love the Laser cutie can TUFF analyse it?" Kitty asked

"Its classified" said Dudley "We here"

Dudley arrives by Kitty Appartment and apparently her building look like a cat 10 or more storages high.

"I like your feline style architecture" Dudley said, looking at the huge cat building

"Thanks" smiled Kitty

Dudley picks Kitty up in his arm somersaults forward out the Thunderbolt and runs towards her appartment.

After going upstairs that was just a couple of feets away. Dudley realized Kitty tail is wrapped her on his waist

"Why are your tail wrapped over my waist?" Dudley asked avoid Kitty's eye contact.

"Because it feels so coozy if you holding me" Kitty cooed. "Besides I feel very safe if an sexy dog agent are holding me.. purr "

"Thanks, now please type in your password because we running out of time" said Dudley looking serious

Kitty typed in her keypad and the reinforced steel door looking apparently blast proof lifts up

Dudley tooks Kitty in and put her on a blue couch that has a cat like theme and Dudley went on examining her decorated appartment a bit for instance there were white pedestals with royal and priceless feline style artifacts , feline looking doors and the entire complex was in a violet theme color.

"Reminds me of the days I was a kid in that palace we and my wealthy used to live in" said Dudley raising his brows

Kitty turned around. "You were in a palace how come?"

"Me and Parents were nice and peaceful we used to play, talk and my mother would tell me stories. My dad had a company that would make all kinds of military hardware and after he came home he would say How's my son asking me what I did everyday Such a story"(Dudley)

Kitty crossed her legs. "Oh and where are they now?"

"They dead, they died in an earthquake when I was just a kid of 6 years old swinging on the neighbourhood swing the ground was trembling and I rushed up as fast as I could but realized it was to late the palace already collapse in between along with my mom and dad. I was just to slow to safe them. But it does'nt matter life must go on" said Dudley sadly.

Kitty put her hands on her mouth looking sad herself "I'm so sorry having no family it must be hard for.."

Dudley suddenly hears a noise near one of the cat eye windows The Chameleon jumps trough the window

"Ah I'm the Chameloen and I'm taking revenge on Kitty Katswell" said the Chameleon

Dudley did'nt even replied he just swing a punch

**!PUPPY PUNCH!**

The creep is sent trough the window travelling several metres from her apartment before hitting the concrete floor with a splat!

"Ow..wwy"(The Chameleon)

**From the Window**

Crazy Lizard! said Dudley lower his fist.

Dudley turned to Kitty. "You wait here I'll deal with him outside" said Dudley, before press a button to open her front door to went trough before the door closes

"I just wait" said Kitty before taking her blaster just for in case.

"I'll be ready for anything" Kitty said with a serious expression.

**From the Thunderbolt**

Dudley run near his Thunderbolt with his 45 blasters but realized the Chameleon is gone.

Dudley raised his brows before he turned around holding his blasters in an offensive position.

**From Kitty's Apartment**

There is a knock on Kitty's door. Kitty went up to the door holding her blaster to see who is it she peak at the screen of the camera

Its Dudley however Dudley is also outside which she does not realize.

"Hi Katswell its Agent ThunderDog I just sort out the Chameleon outside your apartment and you should be safe now because I put him in jail where he belongs" said Dudley

Katswell sighed. "Ah thanks Dudleykins"

She pressed a button and the front door opens.

"Gotha I got you Agent Kitty Katswell" Dudley suddenly forms back to the Chameleon. "You coming with me"

The Chameleon wrapped his tongue over Kitty blocking her mouth so she couldn't scream

"mmmmm.." Kitty mumbled, His tongue was blocking her mouth

And the Chameleon took her away.

As Dudley realize the mumbling and noise of the Chameleon with Kitty he turned around quickly and quickly run after them

The Chameleon turn himself in a pogo stick and hop himself trough the traffic with Kitty

Dudley ran as fast as he could behind them and Kitty manage to free her mouth from the Chameloen tongue.

"**Dudley!"** She screamed

Dudley was still sprinting but realized the Chameloen as the Pogo stick escaped by hoping over some cars and two trucks across the road.

He slides to an stop and whistled.

The Thunderbolt by Kitty's apartment started up and head towards to Dudley it stopped near him so Dudley could flip inside and continue to go after the Chameleon well thats if he can get trough the heavy traffic.

**From the Chameleon's house**

**Inside his Rocky house**

The Chameleon has put Kitty in side a dome near a bomb the bomb was in a shape of a cat and had a big green LCD counter on it around her was a transparent dome so she can's get out Kitty was still to weak to get to her own feet and The Chameleon was by the trigger that was the plunger.

"Well Well Kitty how do you like my new way of taking revenge on you Kitty Katswell" The Chameleon said

Kitty grinned.

"How do you like my Catatomic bomb its designed to blow up 9 times and I designed it especially for you Agent Kitty Katswell for putting me in jail" The Chameleon said. "So I hope you ready with your 9 lives"

You are never getting away with this Chameleon shouted Kitty giving him a death glare. "Agent ThunderDog will crush you like a bug you are!"

"But I already have gotton away sweety here you are in the dome and I'm by the plunger how can you stop me HAHAHAHA!" The Chameleon laughed evilly.

So now...

The Chameleon turned around.

**!CRASHHH! **

The Thunderbolt smashes in his house chunks of rock is flung in directions

Dudley flips forward and toss one of his S shaped blades and the blades hit near the Chameleon's feet

"Errghh!" grunted the Chameleon it forced the Chameleon to run from the plunger

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed happily.

The Chameloen ran but he did'nt realize what was in front of him He bumped in Dudley as if Dudley was a immobile block bouncing off him.

The Chameleon got up to compose himself.

Dudley look like a very serious dog. And had a very cold expression on his face

"I must warn you ThunderDog I'm an expert in nun chunks said the Chameleon before warming himself with his nun chunks "Ya Ya and take that ya"

Dudley just stood their like a statue watching the creep making a fool of himself as the Chameleon swing and were spinning his chuks in a variety of ways. Before the cold looking Dudley catches the nun chunks with his hand and tossed it away.

Dead silence.

"He He Its going to end for me badly isn't it he he" said the Chameleon nervously expecting the worst.

Dudley took a bucket of cold water and slam it over the chameloen sending sparks fly , then took a chain and tied him up before Dudley drag him to the dome where Kitty is.

Dudley lifted up the dome with his hand so that Kitty can get out before tossing the chained up green lizard inside with the cat atomic bomb and slams the dome shut.

Dudley then goes to the plunger and pressed its lever several times in very quick speed sadistically.

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM!**

**!BOOM! **

**!KABOOM!**

The atomic LCD Screen was at 9

As the black smoke fades from the dome the lizard was reduced to a slimy ooze the bomb has damaged his suit so badly that he was left as ooze unable to regenerate himself.

I am a slimy ooz fearrrr me said the chameleon.

Dudley went to an lever pulling it to set the complex to self destruct.

"Lets get out" said Dudley, he grabs Kitty in his arms and run out the Chameleon house. The Thunderbolt by it self also drived by itself from the house.

As Dudley run several metres away from the house.

**!KAAAAAABOOOOOOM!**

A Spectacular explosion is left in its wake.

Dudley puts Kitty on her feet and realized that Kitty can stand up on her feet now.

"You can stand now" said Dudley.

"Oh yes I can and thanks for saving me Dudley" grinned Kitty, before wenting closer to him. "and you know what that means do you?"

"Please explain me" asked Dudley confused, raising his brows.

"That in every end after a handsome good looking like yourself saving a girl like me usually should kiss in the end of the movie" said Kitty

"I think I pass Kitty" said Dudley looking slightly disgusted.

"Ah don't be such a scary dog I don't bite " said Kitty wenting even closer to Dudley in a sexy fashion. "Purr"

"I think its the end of the episode" said Dudley walking away from the screen.

"Its still not the end"(Kitty Katswell) "It only just began"

**The End**

**Stay tune for the next episodes Reviews and your support is highly appreciated until then Goodnight Folks. **


End file.
